The island surrounded by the sea
by Xilithas
Summary: Ash, Brock, and Dawn are exhausted after traveling nonstop, so they decide to take a rest and revisit Alto Mare. Dawn of course haven't seen the place is excited, but Ash is nervous going back there. Bianca who kissed him on cheek is still there.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer!**** I don't own Pokémon – I imply to this coming chapters too.

* * *

><p><em>Summary:<em>

_Ash, Brock, and Dawn are exhausted after traveling nonstop, so they decide to take a rest and revisit Alto Mare. Dawn of course haven't seen the place is excited, but Ash is nervous going back there. Bianca who kissed him on cheek is still there. What is Ash to do?_

**Chapter 1**

Ash's party was waiting for the ferry, that would carry them to Alto Mare. They decided about a week ago to go there when Dawn said, "We need a break." But of course that wasn't Dawn's idea go to Alto Mare. No, it was when Brock mentioned the beautiful old looking city, open for tourism. Ash didn't have opinion in this matter, but he didn't complain; he could finally to take care of his feeling in his gut when he left from the said city. Ash glanced far away, seeing tiny spot over the ocean. "Alto Mare..." he murmured silently.  
>Before he noticed bell rang, a man wearing sailor uniform ringing a bell in right arm informing any coming passengers that the ferry is ready to leave. Ash jumped up, noticing Dawn and Brock already left him behind. "Wait up guys!" Ash yelled, and ran after them. Dodging few people in his path he successfully arrived in ferry. The sailor welcomed the trio aboard before removing the wooden plank between the ferry and entry point. Then the sailor darted off to ferry's controls, starting the engine and leaving the shore far behind.<p>

**Alto Mare**

Meanwhile in Alto Mare Bianca had just finished a new painting about the bell tower. She carefully scanned the outlines with her eyes. "Perfect." She told herself, taking the painting and placing it on the wall. She hadn't noticed Latias presence while watching her own painting behind her back. Latias left soft coo noise, Bianca turned around, "Latias, didn't see you." She said, a bit surprised. "What do you say, it's my newest work." She pointed freshly painted bell tower painting hanging on wall. Latias never understood why she painted so much, but she guessed she had just too much free time.  
>"Lati! Latias!" The red dragon told Bianca, as saying it was great. Bianca smiled, knowing Latias so well, she was sure she praised her work. "Thanks Latias. Have you seen Lorenzo today?" she asked. Latias nodded. The last time she saw him was when he was working on gondolas at his workshop. "Good, can you remind him to water plants in Secret garden? I must find a new inspiration for next work." Bianca said, as she packed her paint brushes. Latias with nothing else to do flew out and refracted light, making her body invisible to curious eyes. Flying over the city she noticed unnatural amount of people walking on streets. '<em>Tourists?<em>' she thought. It wasn't that extraordinary for tourists to visit Alto Mare, but it recalled every time her time with Pikachu, Ash, and rest of his team. How she missed the good times they had back then. She hoped to see them again some day.  
>Lorenzo checked the wrecked gondola, broken wood stirring from flank. How people could so easily break his handmade gondolas. "Novices." He blurted out. Yeah, that was probably the fault he thought. Those novice-in-training gondoliers would break his hard work, but he didn't complain; every time they brought the gondolas back here for repairs, his bank account would get noticeable rise. Lorenzo hummed as he further inspected damages; '<em>that needs to be replaced and that too<em>,' he told himself. With quick inspection he thought, '_Oh, what the hell, let's just replace whole right side on go._' That way he could demand more cash from those novices, and it also works as a reminder 'not to break second time.' Lorenzo paced to inside his workshop and searched needed tools for job, but before he could pull drawer open he felt poke on his back. Lorenzo's reflexes kicked in, and he spun around, to see the intruder. But for his surprise he saw no one. "Huh? That's weird." He said, when he expected something.  
>Out of a sudden, when he least expected it, Latias materialized in thin air, almost giving a heart attack to Lorenzo. "God! Don't do that!" Old man Lorenzo said, while trying to lower his pulse. "If I die in heart failure because of you, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life, Latias." He promised. Latias shivered the thought of Lorenzo's spirit following her everywhere, but quickly dismissed the idea when she recalled what Bianca told her to do. "Laa~ latias!" Lorenzo got only confused by her words and said, "Latias, there's a language barrier between us if you remember, I can't understand a thing what are you saying." He said. Latias left a frustrated noise. How could she forget that Lorenzo isn't like Bianca. She practically needed to show what she meant. Latias glanced through the workshop, and stopping upon seeing a green colored water can sitting on corner. She levitated there and picked up the water can, and shoved it into Lorenzo's hands. "What's with this?" He asked, but then light bulb flashed over his head. "The plants." He groaned, how he managed to forget them. "You wanted to remind me to water the plants, Latias?" He confirmed. Latias nodded her head vigorously. She got her point across, and she was more than happy with the result. "Oh, well thanks for reminding, actually, I think I will go right away. It's not like those gondoliers can't wait" He winked, "And you do whatever you want, but don't try sneak upon me again, I don't like it." Lorenzo said. The old man Lorenzo walked his way to workshop's back wall, and traced his hand on wall until he felt tiny hole. He put his left index finger in, clicking the hidden button in it. To his left a pathway opened. "Later then, Latias." Lorenzo waved his hand once and walked away to hidden pathway. When Lorenzo disappeared from view, the automatic system closed the pathway, leaving only Latias in workshop.<br>Latias saddened. There's no one play with her; Bianca too busy with painting and Lorenzo is just too old for that. Oh how she missed the old times, when Bianca was so young and playful back then, and would always be with her. And there was Latios, her only true family, but he was taken away by rocket team's action. Latias sighed. Well, she could always check around the city just for fun. With a flash Latia's appearance changed to exact replica of Bianca minus the hat. She left the workshop behind and started to walk towards the central city.

**Ash's party**

"Wow, it's much beautiful than I thought!" Dawn exclaimed, as she turned her head every known possible direction. "How could they built something like this, look at the architecture!"

"We know Dawn. We have been here already once." Brock said. "But yeah, it is something alright." He admitted. You couldn't see elsewhere this kind of architecture Brock was sure.

Ash sighed aloud, getting attention from Brock, Dawn and Pikachu.

"Is something wrong, Ash?" asked Dawn. She wasn't sure but something was off. She could tell.

"It's nothing really." Answered Ash.

"Actually Dawn got a point there." Brock started, "You have been very quiet lately, not your cheerful self. Come on, tell me what is bugging you." He asked.

Ash opened his mouth but closed it right away. How is he going to explain this. All of this what he is feeling right now.

"It is personal." He said, hoping the questions would end there.

Dawn crossed her arms for that response, "How we are going to help you if we don't know what is bugging you." She fumed.

Ash looked down at Pikachu, he didn't seem to be bothered. Was it that Pikachu didn't simply care or just the opposite - trusted so much in Ash that he would take care of the problem with his own way. Of course the latter one, Ash thought, smiling in his mind. He could never doubt his oldest friend. Ash stretched his right arm behind Pikachu's long ear, and stroked him, getting squeal of delight from Pikachu.  
>Brock wasn't saying anything but that didn't mean he didn't do nothing. No, he was thinking. He knew Ash got more silent when they arrived here, in Alto Mare. "Of course." He said, smirking a bit.<p>

Ash heard Brock, and flinched when he heard it. Brock knew! He screamed in his mind.

"You know what is bugging Ash, Brock?" Dawn urged.

If Brock hadn't visited Alto Mare with Ash he wouldn't know, but he did. And he remembered what exactly did happen when they left. But could he tell that for Dawn? No, Brock decided that it would be better for Ash if Dawn would be left out of this matter.

"More or less, but it's..." He thought for a moment before finishing his sentence, "Personal."

Ash sighed in relief, and thanked that Brock didn't spit it out.

"Well, if you or Ash isn't going to tell me, I don't care, but I don't want Ash ruining the good mood here with his new attitude."

"Don't worry, a private talk between men will fix it." Brock said, and mentioned Ash to follow.

They walked a good distance so Dawn couldn't hear them talking.

"Bianca, right?"

Ash sighed yet again. Well, he knew the answer already so why to postpone it then.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I had my hunch, but I never knew you felt like that for Bianca."

Ash scratched his neck and looked away, "I know, even I'm surprised. When I think of her, I feel twist in my gut, not in bad way."

Brock took a firm grip on Ash's shoulders, "That's good, I thought sometimes you weren't into, um, women."

"What!" Ash yelled in response.

Brock tapped Ash's shoulders, "I'm just kidding! But seriously, you got lucky." As he said that, he started to pace back and forth in front of Ash and swing his arms in frustrated manner.

"How is it that you get lucky, when you don't even try." Brock stopped walking, "But if I were you, I would go for it."

"But what I should do!"

"What ever you do, do it from depths of your heart." Brock said, and thought a moment what he said, "Wow, when I learned to speak like that, but do what I said."

As Brock finished his talk Dawn came with Pikachu, most likely tired of waiting.

"You done? 'Cause me and Pikachu are tired of waiting." Dawn shoot the words out her mouth.

Brock nodded, "I believe we are done with the talking."

With that the trio started the sightseeing and exploring the city. Ash thought what Brock said once a while, but didn't let that bug him. If he would meet Bianca by any chance, he would do something then but now he wouldn't let that annoy him. That's what he decided anyway.  
>Dawn dragged the team for many hours, or that's what Brock and Ash thought. Dawn really couldn't stop once she was in lead. She wanted to see everything in one day literally and that took every strength they had. Except when Brock mentioned he couldn't go on anymore, that his legs was worn out totally. That's when they decided to take a little break and enjoy ice cream from one of the multiple stands in central city.<p>

"This city is awesome! We should come here once a while just for fun. Brock do you know what time is?" asked Dawn, eating her vanilla flavored ice cream.

Brock brought his wrist watch to his sight, "6:00 PM it seems."

"Time sure flies when having fun, right? And it's good to have old Ash back."

Ash smiled. "It's not like I went anywhere, I just had to organize my thoughts that's all."

"I see." Replied Dawn.

No sight of Bianca in whole day yet, and Ash was sure he wouldn't see her today. Well, that's what he thought for a brief moment until he saw figure that resembled Bianca standing on bridge. But he couldn't be sure if it was her, for they were too far away.  
>Brock caught Ash's gazing and he himself looked where Ash's eyes were fixated. For his surprise he saw Bianca, and he was one hundred percent sure it was her. His whole life he had been looking different kind of girls, and he always remembered appearances and names. And of course he had better eyesight.<br>Brock nudged slightly Ash and whispered to his ear, "You should go. I will take care of Dawn meanwhile."

"Dawn, we haven't visited the museum yet. Do you want to go?"

"There's even museum here? Of course I will go, lead the way!" Dawn insisted.

Ash saw Brock leading Dawn away, and giving him a thumbs up sign while walking. Now it was only him and Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu. Can you go with them, I will catch up later, okay?"

Pikachu somewhat knew what was going on and smiled for Ash, before darting off, following Brock and Dawn.

Ash took a big breath in and out. He was about do something stupid, or that's what he thought. He started walking slowly toward the bridge. Every step Ash took, his heartbeat jumped up a bit. He really wasn't used to this.

Latias stood still, watching around the tourists that came earlier. Kids with parents, trainers with their pokemons, and some lovers that came here to enjoy their honeymoon perhaps. '_How boring,_' She thought. If there was something to take this boredom away, she would be so happy. She glanced the water that went under the bridge – the water was so clear, that you could see the bottom.

"Um."

Latias turned around hearing that voice, and for her surprise Ash was next to her. She was confused, happy, shocked, and lots of other emotions whirled in her. She wasn't sure how to respond but before she could even form any useful thoughts, Ash took a firm grip on her shoulders.

"Sorry." Ash said, and kissed her.

Latia's world crumbled apart that moment. Feeling moist and warm lips connected to her. She was heating up inside, heart rate jumping up and down at unnatural rate. She couldn't believe what was happening. Even though she couldn't believe all this, she had unconsciously hugged Ash and deepened the kiss.

"Ash!" A very agitated voice came over somewhere, and upon hearing it Ash stopped the intimate act. He turned himself to the voice of the source, and shock came over him, his eyes widened.

"Bianca...?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Note of update!_

_Bianca knows what Latias speaks through their bond, so don't be confused why suddenly they can speak like that in this chapter._

_I will redo previous chapter later to fix this!_

_For some reason unknown, while I tried to import this chapter, it fucked up conversion :/ - So I had to edit with FF's text editor and that sucked too._

_Now enjoy the newest update, and thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Bianca had her painting brushes inside a suitcase on her left hand, as she witnessed Ash making out with Latias. Then she had yelled Ash's name with a hint of anger, because she knew how innocent Latias is, and inside of her mixture feelings, she knew it was wrong, to make out with a pokemon.

Ash staggered backwards, startled. "Bianca... That's you?" he asked in disbelief.

She walked slow steps toward him, and every step Ash's heart-rate hammered like a piston engine. He was afraid; afraid of the answer, and yet he wanted to know it.

Then she came to a halt before him. Air tensed up, or that's how Ash felt then, swallowing hard once or two, he didn't count.

"Yes, I'm the real Bianca..." she had said. "Why-" She shook her head, thought different approach. "I thought you were better than this, Ash. You know very well she's lost her brother, not too long time ago, and yet you dare abuse that?"

He was shocked. She actually accused of him that?

"No!" he exclaimed. "You got it all wrong. I didn't mean to kiss her. It was an accident!"

"How can you kiss accidentally, Ash?" she asked. Bianca wasn't buying it. It sounded he was making lies as he spoke to her, and that just made her madder.

Latias frowned, upon hearing Ash's words. _An accident_. That word alone made her unconformable, but also Bianca's sentences spiked her self-esteem; they were fighting of her.

She opened her mouth, and said, "It's not Ash's fault, Bianca-"

Bianca shushed her, cutting her off. "Latias... you might think like that for now, but it's just an affection your heart tries to find after you lost your brother. It's not everlasting." She shook her head. "It is not what you thought it were."

"How can you know for sure?" she asked of her. "What do you know of my feelings?"

"Latias..." She recalled the past, every hour she was playing with the red dragon. How her grandfather had introduced Latias to her, and Latios too. All fun things they did back then but... under circumstances, those have changed. Now Latios was gone, and she took the liberty to take care of her, as instead of her brother, she had promised to herself.

Bianca sighed. "Latias. I'm doing this for your sake, don't misunderstand that. You know very well that, don't you?"

She nodded. "I know, but that's your delusion," she answered, "that I'm weak. I'm not, Bianca."

"Of course you aren't weak," she corrected. "I have never thought that you were, but this is wrong."

Those words, Bianca's sentences made Latias angry, not just a little. She raised her voice, and inquired, "Why is it wrong? Why I can't follow my inner emotions? Why?"

"These emotions," Bianca calmly said, "are lies made by your shattered ego, and..." She didn't want to say it, but it had become into this already. "You are... a pokemon, Latias. Arceus forbids it."

That last sentence silenced Latias,

"_You are a pokemon, Arceus forbids it._"

She cringed inside. She felt bad, and sad. Had she forgotten what she was, how different she was from the humans, how... _immoral_ it would be...

All the hopes were degenerated to nothingness. "_If I have not been born as a pokemon...," _she told herself.

Latias glanced up, from the ground, and saw Bianca's face. "I'm sorry," she said, her words hollow. But no words followed after it, she couldn't say, protest against the fact; she couldn't oppose Arceus' laws.

She refracted the light around her body, and disappeared from the sight; she flew away then, perhaps running away, as unsure she was.

Ash was bewildered; had just Bianca and Latias fought, a moment ago? He couldn't understand Latias's words, any of them, so he left a question from his mouth, "What was that all about?"

"It's better to leave between me and Latias," she said to Ash. "And... I think it's better if you make some distance. I-I can't bare to see your face after this. Not after what happened on this bridge." She pulled her white beret, and masked her eyes, before she tracked off with a sour face.

* * *

><p>Brock made his way on granite floor, exiting the museum with Dawn and Pikachu as his companions. They had seen the fossils, written history of Alto Mare, DMA – the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare - and literally about everything in it.<p>

"Man, that tired me wholly," Brock said, not complaining but stating. "We should book to an inn, considering the time now."

Dawn nodded. "Agreed. There was this inn I saw when we ventured around earlier; Night Shade. About few hundred meters from here, give or take. Leisure walk."

Brock smiled then. "Good. Lead the way then, Da-" He stopped abruptly to his tracks, and saw no other than Ash coming towards them. "Ash!" he yelled, and motioned with a hand. He took the notice, though held no interest to wave back, since his mind was disturbed by earlier experience.

Dawn opened her mouth, and said, "We are going to rest for the night in inn that's very close from here. You came at the right time, Ash." He nodded, and Pikachu leaped to his shoulder. Brock hummed once, and whispered to his ear,

"How did it go?"

Ash sighed then, and whispered back, "Not well, I guess." Doubt and grim echoed in his voice, though Brock hadn't paid attention.

"You guess?" he asked, still in silence. "It's either went well or no good... which one is it?"

"Are guys coming or what?" Dawn asked, leading towards the inn. Brock straightened, and nodded for her. They went after her, following her footsteps corner after corner until an inn came to sight of theirs; very well preserved old building, in between two of others. A lantern hanged on wall, illuminating the sign that held its name Night Shade. Dawn pushed the door open, and others came behind.

"Welcome to the Night Shade," greeted man behind a desk. His face worn by age; cheek bones were easily seen, and he wore a brown leather vest over green shirt. "Place for stay? Or perhaps feast is more preferable?" he asked.

"Place for stay, and morning breakfast is enough for us," Brock said, and the innkeeper complied, taking three keys from wall behind him, leaving them on the desk before him.

"That's fifty dollars for each person, includes the morning breakfast."

Brock grunted. "Isn't that a bit too much?" he asked. Even Ash, nor Dawn have seen that pricey inn.

The innkeeper gestured to left and right with his hand. "Not at all. You should seen the other inns' prices. My are the lowest ones here, on Alto Mare anyway," he answered. "But if that displeases you, you can try find cheaper place to stay."

"No, we will pay." Brock pulled wallet out of his pocket, and handed his part while others did same.

The man nodded pleased, as he counted the money. "Okay then. First three rooms in second floor," he said whilst he slid the keys towards, and Brock, Ash, Dawn, individually took one.

"The breakfast will be served at seven. More questions?" he inquired.

"Nah... this will do," Brock said then. The trio ventured up, to the second floor, every step creaked the wooden stair under the weight, weary of its age. But before any of them entered their own room, they bid "goodnight" and "see you morning", and then entered their own suite for night.

Pikachu leaped on floor, Ash sat down to his bed, which seemed to be made of very old oak tree, full of engravings. That didn't matter for Ash. He wasn't interested anything else but what happened on bridge. It bugged him.

A knock, Ash heard. "Come in," he told, and the door flew open, Brock coming in.

"So," Brock started, "everything didn't go as planned." He closed the door, and turned back to Ash.

Ash threw his cap on to desk, next to bed. "No," he blatantly said, scratching his hair as he did.

"What went amiss then? No guts for revelation on your part? The setting was bad? Tell your buddy, I won't tell anyone else," Brock ensured, giving a light tap on his shoulder.

"No, no. Everything was okay, until I kissed her," he told Brock, his face bare shock of this truth, so much that he stumbled backwards a bit.

"You kissed her?" he exclaimed. Ash shushed, told him to be quiet, but the cat was already out of the bag. "You frigging kissed... Oh man, no wonder you failed at your courtship so bad. You don't just go and make out if someone gives a kiss on cheek, no," Brock ran his mouth. "Why did you do that?"

Ash shook his head, inclining it wasn't because that. "That wasn't the whole story, Brock. After I had done it, then everything went downhill. Because she wasn't Bianca. Do you understand now?"

"Wasn't Bianca?" asked Brock, disbelieving. "But clearly she was! Definitely!"

"How I wish she were... but it was Latias that stood on the bridge. And Bianca saw the whole thing!"

Now Brock understood, every puzzle piece fitted together in this whole picture. "Latias..." he murmured. "Didn't she have the white beret, the one she usually wears?" he asked, and Ash shook his head, and answered,

"No. She did not. And I noticed when the real Bianca arrived, just at the right time." He frowned at his remark. Why didn't he took the hint? How did he miss the obvious? It frustrated him.

Brock sat beside Ash, gave him a pat, and said, "Sorry, Ash. I should have notice too, thus I'm partly fault in this. But hey, future can be redeemed, so you should go tomorrow and make up with Bianca." He nodded for this, and thought approaching her yet again, but this time not intentions of wooing but giving a proper explanation and hoping she does approves it.

The door slammed open wide, starting both Ash and Brock. Immediate head turn showed it was Dawn that stood in between door's path with a very weary facial expression. She yawned lousy, and said then, "Can't you guys be more quieter. I mean, it's very late already, and everyone's slumbering."

Brock stood up then, and bid "goodnight" for Ash, before he left for his own suite.

* * *

><p>Lorenzo was in Secret garden, doing today's last checkup so everything was okay. His daily job as a gondolier maker and a fixer ended earlier. The museum curator was his job too, though the workdays were every second day for it, otherwise he couldn't do the other one, as they would overlap.<p>

He grunted pleased; the green grass was okay, the crystal clear water was fine too. Not to mention the well preserved Soul Dew that was it in its rightful place. And the pokemons were sleeping in silence.

"This is how it should be," he claimed, but at the same time he heard a voice, sound? "That's... new..." he murmured, finding it very strange.

It sounded almost like someone was weeping, to Lorenzo's ears. He turned around few times, to find out where it came from, and went after it, over the green grass, over the water as he hopped. Then he halted; the weeping noise came before him, but no one was in sight.

"That's weird," Lorenzo marked. He reached with his hand, and to his surprise, it touched the air. "Whoa!" he exclaimed right then.

The air warped; refracting the light, and revealing Latias, who was the source of the weeping; her eyes flowed with tears, little drops dripped down her creamy colored chin, ending on the grass below.

"What's wrong?" Lorenzo asked. Latias stroked her face, those tears away, and cried out,

"Everything!"

She felt miserable; had she not just lost an argument with Bianca, and perhaps wanted, a valuable future too! It brought her down; it struck her so never changing joyful mood away, like it never existed. And what of her bond with Bianca? She doubted its existence now.

Lorenzo scratched his beard, trying to figure out her reasons for this, but none came to his mind. The dragon never have been like this before, even when her brother was still alive. It sure confused him to great exceed. He coughed up, and said, "I don't know what is bothering your mind right now, but I'm always here to help." He embraced Latias with a hug, and soothed, "Now, now. It's okay to let it out sometimes." Then as a reaction for Lorenzo's embrace, Latias let out a sorrowful cry, echoing throughout the Secret garden, waking some of the light sleepers up. Its melody heartbreaking on those who had heard it.

The Soul Dew vibrated, and emitted light around itself; it had resonated with the cry of Latias, unbeknownst to her, and Lorenzo, while they were no far away from it. Then, it brimmed down, like it never happened.

Her plead had been heard...


End file.
